


Минулий недоконаний

by pinkelderberry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ukrainian Translation | Український переклад
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkelderberry/pseuds/pinkelderberry
Summary: «Ти мене дратуєш, тож ні, я би сказав, що мені все здається цілком нормальним».
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Минулий недоконаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46196) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Артур розплющив очі й наштовхнувся на Мерлінові витрішки. 

— Коїться щось дуже, дуже дивне, — прошепотів йому той.

— Ще б пак! — пробурчав Артур. — Ти лежиш на моїй подушці, — і безцеремонно зіштовхнув Мерліна з ліжка на підлогу; той йойкнув, після чого знизу долинув гармидер, проте Артур просто натягнув на голову ковдру й знову поринув у сон.

*

Під час сніданку Мерлін спостерігав за Артуром з усе тою самою насторогою. 

— Що? — нарешті не витерпів Артур.

— Нічого, пане, — відповів Мерлін, хитаючи головою, проте продовжив витріщатися.

Артур опустив очі на свою тарілку, потім звів їх на Мерлінів пильний погляд.

— Якщо ти голодний, поїж, — запропронував він, тому що не був тираном і не отримував задоволення, спостерігаючи за тим, як люди голодують; а крім того, Мерлінів живіт був спроможний на воістину страхітливе бурчання. — А знаєш, поїж, що би там не було — у тебе кістляві коліна. Мені здається, що в мене від них синці.

У відповідь на це Мерлін видав придушений звук, проте слухняно наклав собі трохи смаженої птиці й навіть кілька разів вкусив її, перш ніж запитати:

— Невже тобі нічого з цього не видається  _ дивним _ ?

— Ти мене дратуєш, тож ні, я би сказав, що мені все здається цілком нормальним, — відовів Артур, відкидаючись на стілець. Стояв яскравий ранок, і він нетерпляче чекав на розмову з приїжджим майстром меча. — Доглянь сьогодні коней, а також займись моїм сідлом. І я хочу знати, чому чоботар досі не поремонтував мою другу улюблену пару черевиків. 

— Так, звісно, — відповів Мерлін, проте вираз його обличчя досі лишався напруженим. 

Мерлін звівся зі свого стільця одночасно з ним, проте Артур поклав долоню йому на плече і змусив знову сісти.

— Спершу доїж, — попросив він, киваючи в бік Мерлінової тарілки, скуйовдив йому волосся на потилиці й пішов геть. Мерлін зараз, може, і під владою якогось чудного настрою, проте йому без сумніву полегшає, коли він наб'є собі живіт. 

Що ж стосується самого Артура, він із повною готовністю міг стверджувати, що ще ніколи не почувався краще. 

*

Повернувшись того вечора до своїх апартаментів, Артур із задоволенням відзначив, що Мерлін уже підготував його вбрання для скромного вечірнього бенкету. Потім він придивився уважніше та пхикнув.

— Ні, не це блакитне, інше блакитне. І не забудь вдягнути ту туніку з червоною облямівкою. 

— Я не знав, що теж мушу там бути, — здивувався Мерлін.

Артур закотив очі.

— Дуже смішно. Ти завжди приходиш.

— Ні, не приходжу, — виразно заперечив Мерлін. — Ти не любиш, коли я плутаюся в тебе під ногами на маленьких бенкетах. 

— Тебе часом по голові не били? — вимогливо запитав у нього Артур.

— А тебе? — відплатив йому тим самим Мерлін.

Артур навіть на мить зупинився, занепокоєний уже по-справжньому. Він підніс долоню до Мерлінової голови й обережно обмацав її у пошуках характерних ґуль. Після цього він узяв Мерліна пальцями під підборіддя, звів його обличчя вгору й зазирнув у нього.

— Це все через сера Ґерейнта? Я ж сказав тобі, що він більше не припуститься тої самої помилки. Принаймні я попередив його, що якщо він торкнеться тебе ще раз, це призведе до дуже болючих наслідків. 

Мерлін втягнув тремтливий подих, коли Артур погладив його по щоці великим пальцем. 

— Артуре, — вимовив він, і це прозвучало так, наче він затамував подих, а також значно здивованіше, ніж було добре для почуття Артурової гордості. 

— Лише я маю право знущатися з тебе, — проголосив він у спробі стерти з його обличчя цей вираз розгубленої вразливості. 

Не спрацювало. Мерлін мав усе той самий дещо очманілий вигляд. Певно, допетравши, що він нього очікують якоїсь відповіді, він відкашлявся та промовив:

— Так, пане. 

Артур міцно стиснув його плече й мовив:

— Берімося до справи — ти ж знаєш, що мій батько ненавидить, коли я спізнююся. 

*

Бенкет минав як зазвичай, допоки Утер не зупинився, щоби обмінятися люб'язностями з Артуром, а отже, і з Мерліном. 

Щойно він відійшов від них, Мерлін витріщився йому в спину так, наче в Утера щонайменше виріс хвіст. 

— Король посміхнувся мені, — повільно промовив він.

— Гм? А, — відповів Артур, забираючи в Мерліна келих із вином, який той йому приніс. 

— Твій батько вважає, що я  _ ідіот _ , — нагально вимовив Мерлін із диким виразом у очах. 

— Ну, ти ж дійсно полюбляєш утинати різні дурниці, — погодився Артур. 

Мерлін просто подивився на нього.

—Може, дещо менше, ніж раніше, — примирливо визнав Артур. 

*

Коли вони повернулися в Артурові апартаменти, він відчував у тілі тепло й зовсім трішечки хмелю, а його рука надійно обіймала Мерліна за плечі. Той допоміг йому вибратися з наряду, відгорнув ковдру й застигнув, розгублено спостерігаючи за тим, як Артур залазить у ліжко. 

— Е-е-е, мені вже можна йти? — запитав він кінець кінцем. 

— Куди? — не зрозумів Артур, розгублено хмурячи лоба. Потім він зрозумів, що Мерлін мав на увазі, і махнув йому в бік завіси, що відгороджувала нічну вазу. — Я ж уже казав, тобі не потрібно запитувати це в мене кожного разу.

Мерлінове лице симпатично, по-дівочому почервоніло, і він промовив:

— Ні, я мав на увазі… ну, ти ж розумієш. До Ґаясових апартаментів. 

— А, — відгукнувся Артур і позіхнув. — Ти щось забув?

Мерлін дивився на нього з дуже дивним виразом обличчя.

— Та наче нічого конкретного.

— Ну то припиняй лічити ворон і йди до ліжка.

— До ліжка? — перепитав Мерлін тепер уже дійсно хриплим голосом.

— Прожогом, — уточнив Артур; його післябенкетна втома змінювалась на роздратування.

Мерлін досі здавався абсолютно розгубленим, проте роздягнувся й нерішуче ступив у бік ліжка босими ногами. Він би, мабуть, так там вічно й простояв, якби Артур не схопив його за руку й не смикнув на себе. Мерлін упав на нього незграбним кулем, причому його кістляві коліна приземлилися до некомфортного близько до однієї важливої частини Артурової анатомії.

Артур кількома вивіреними тичками змусив Мерліна лягти, як йому те бачилося, і ліниво потягнувся однією рукою, щоби загасити останню свічку, проте Мерлін поруч із ним усе одно залишався скованим і напруженим, тож він погладив його пальцями вздовж хребта. 

— Та що це з тобою таке сьогодні? — пробурмотів він йому в скроню і почув, як клацнуло Мерлінове горло, коли той ковтнув.

— Я не… я не знаю, — прошепотів він у відповідь.

Артур насупився в темряві. Мерлін часто проголошував, що чогось не знає, особливо в тих ситуаціях, коли траплялося щось надзвичайно недоумкувате, втім, сьогодні була явно не одна з тих ситуацій, і Артурові це не подобалося. Він перевернув його на спину й поцілував, проте Мерлінові губи під його власними губами ніяк не відреагували. Тож Артур взявся цілувати його ніжніше, а потім ще ніжніше, і врешті Мерлін почав незграбно цілувати його у відповідь. 

Поки Артур вилизував і покусував його шию, Мерлінове дихання звучало нерівно й збивчасто, а ще він ніяк не міг вирішити, що робити з власними руками. Зрештою Артур зглянувся й рушив його тілом вниз, гладячи долонями соски й ребра, аж поки його долоні не дісталися стегон, щоби втримувати їх, поки він брав Мерліна в рот. 

З Мерлінового рота виривалися безпомічні й здивовані звуки, а його стегна все норовили звільнитися з Артурового полону, проте гравітація й роки нарощування м'язів були не на його боці, тож, облизуючи та посмоктуючи, Артур тримав його міцно. Мерлін кінчив раніше, ніж Артур насправді очікував; з його рота вирвався схлип, тіло напружилось, і після цього його дихання нарешті заспокоїлось.

Артур знову переповз вгору й примостився поруч.

— Ну справді, — промовив він дещо потішено. — Я ж не оґр якийсь. Якщо тобі аж так пекло, треба було просто сказати, а не оце вибрикувати.

І тут він усвідомив, що Мерлін не просто здавався розслабленим — він, маленький гівнюк,  _ спав _ . 

— Типово, — пробуркотів Артур і вирішив взяти від нього своє вранці.

*

Артур прокинувся від того, що Мерлін знову на нього витріщався, але, дякувати богу, принаймні з іншої подушки. У вікно бився барабанний дріб дощу, і йому геть-чисто не хотілося вилазити з ліжка. 

— Артуре, — тихенько промовив Мерлін. — Мені здається…

— Ух, — пихнув Артур, перевертаючись на живіт і зариваючись обличчям у подушку. — Принеси-но тих сирних тістечок, — пробурчав він, відчувши, що Мерлін піднявся з ліжка. 

— Сирних тістечок, — слухняно повторив Мерлін. А потім пробурмотів: — Очевидячки, я й  _ справді  _ вдарився головою. 

*

А після цього все було наче як завжди, аж поки за кілька днів після того вони не поїхали на мисливство, під час якого Артур усвідомив, що дикий кабан, на якого він полював, аж ніяк не кабан, ну або ж він просто ніколи раніше не бачив кабанів із підсвіченими очима та дивними виступами вздовж хребта.

— Мерліне, — промовив він дуже тихо. — Мені здається, що ця тварюка трохи… ти зрозумів.

— Не кабан, — підбив той.

Артур закотив очі. 

— Так, це я й  _ сам  _ бачу. Ти не міг би…

Мерлін нахмурився. 

— Це ж у тебе в руках меч.

— Так, я знаю! — не витримав Артур. — Я маю на увазі, ти не можеш… — він багатозначно помахав у повітрі пальчиками та здійняв брови. 

Мерлін дивився на нього порожнім поглядом, потім у його очах з'явилася паніка, а після цього він спробував вдати дурника, що йому вдалося на диво погано:

— Що?

— Ой, та заради всього… — Артур ледве стримався, щоби не піднести голос. — Просто не дай йому мене буцнути, — попросив він. — Чи плюнути в мене вогнем, чи ще чортзна-яке безглуздя, на яке здатна ця тварюка.

Кабан не намагався його буцнути, проте дійсно спробував плюнути чимось зеленим — воно зупинилося в повітрі й упало на лісовий настил. Артур одним чітким ударом відрізав потворі голову й розвернувся, щоби нагородити Мерліна переможною посмішкою, проте той не виглядав щасливим. 

Він виглядав  _ нажаханим _ . 

— Що? — перепитав у нього Артур. — Та ну тобі, він мертвий! У чому справа?

— Ні в чому, — відповів Мерлін, але господи-боже, ну й кепський із нього був брехун!

— Я не розумію, чому ти його просто не потримав, — пробурчав Артур. Він оглянув землю, яка, на секундочку, димілася в тих місцях, куди потрапила зелена речовина! — Ну тобто дякую, що зупинив цю штуку, проте ну справді, Мерліне!

Той дивився на нього, роззявивши рота. 

— Ти знаєш?! Про мене, себто? 

— Звичайно я знаю, дурню, ти сказав мені рік тому! — загорлав Артур.

— Не сердися на нього, Артуре, він трохи збитий з пантелику, — почув він голос Мерліна, от тільки Мерлін не розтуляв рота, та й прозвучав він у нього  _ з-за спини _ .

Він різко розвернувся й побачив позаду себе Мерліна, як би безглуздо це не звучало, адже це означало, що поруч із ним стояло аж  _ два  _ Мерліна, а вже це означало…

— Коїться щось дуже, дуже дивне, — промовив Артур.

*

— Це все я винен, — пояснив Мерлін. — Я випадково помінявся місцями з самим собою.

— З торішнім самим собою, — повторив Артур заради точності, дивлячись на все ще ошелешеного торішнього Мерліна. — Я не знав, що ти на таке здатний.

— Власне, як і я, — визнав Мерлін. — Тому й кажу, що «випадково». 

Артур нахмурився. 

— Аж на рік тому? — перепитав він. — Що трапилося рівно рік тому?

Теперішній Мерлін багатозначно кахикнув. 

—  _ О-о-о _ , — протягнув Артур, нарешті збагнувши. Йому завжди здавалося, що Мерлін вискочив на нього з тим своїм першим поцілунком як козак із маку, а воно он як — просто з майбутнього. А потім на нього зійшло усвідомлення. Він повернувся до торішнього Мерліна. —  _ Дурню _ , я взяв твою цноту, а ти про це навіть не обмовився?!

Торішній Мерлін почервонів, як той мак.

— Ну, я… я не був певний, що ти мені повіриш, та й я не те щоби не хотів, а потім я думав, що тебе зачарували, а потім я справді повірив, що, ну… Вдарився головою.

— Це з тобою направду трапляється часто, — погодився Артур. 

Теперішній Мерлін окинув його поглядом і повернувся до себе минулого. 

— Тепер я мушу відправити тебе назад. Не розповідай про те, що трапилося, Артурові — ну, можеш сказати за рік, коли це все залишиться позаду. Ти на той момент будеш мною.

— Щось мені від цього всього паморочиться в голові, — признався Артур.

Теперішній Мерлін посміхнувся, прошепотів якісь слова, його очі засяяли — і торішній Мерлін зникнув.

— Це справді трапилося випадково, — промовив він за мить. — Я витратив тиждень, щоби розібратися, де помилився. 

— Що ж, більше так не роби, — попросив Артур. — Це все занадто складно. І ти що, взагалі нічого не їв того року? Я думав, ти врешті зробиш в мені дірку своїми ліктями. 

Мерлін на це опустив голову й посміхнувся, і хоча він не раз жалівся, що Артурова броня страшезно незручна, той закинув руку йому на плече й притягнув до себе. 

— Ай, — промовив Мерлін, проте не відсторонився. — Знаєш, я повірити не можу, що ти не помітив.

Артур звузив очі й поцілував його, і на цей раз усе було правильно, все було знайомо — Мерлін не просто дав себе поцілувати, він почав цілувати у відповідь і вплів пальці в його волосся.

— Ну, старий ти мало чим відрізняєшся від себе нового. Це я змінився, — ніжно промовив Артур, чіпляючи губами Мерлінові губи.

— Ти вже й справді не такий гівнюк, яким був раніше, — погодився Мерлін.

Артурові би спохмурніти, проте він лише посміхнувся й мовив:

— Я все ще можу наказати забити тебе в колодки.

— Угу, — відгукнувся Мерлін і поцілував його ще раз.

*

Пройшов тиждень із тих пір, як Мерлін уперше здивував його своїм глибоким соковитим поцілунком, який геть позбавив його розуму й здорового глузду, проте Артур і досі не міг звикнутися з тим, що вони прокидалися в одному ліжку.

Цього ранку Мерлін прокинувся першим. Він спостерігав за Артуром із дивним здивованим виразом на обличчі, наче бачив його вперше. 

— Що? — запитав Артур — йому хотілося, щоби це прозвучало сварливо, проте не вийшло.

Мерлін просто заусміхався, а потім стрибнув на Артура з поцілунком, який видався незграбним і щасливим, із ледь не вибитими зубами, зовсім не таким, якими були його поцілунки весь минулий тиждень, проте все одно надзвичайним. Мине рік, перш ніж Артур усвідомить, що, враховуючи обставини, це був їхній перший поцілунок.

— Ну-ну, — промовив він і повалив Мерліна з його гострими колінами, розпатланим волоссям і чудовими усміхненими губами назад на постіль.


End file.
